mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Asuhi Imizu/Relationships
Here is the list of Asuhi Imizu's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Eruna Ichinomiya :Asuhi is Eruna's first friend in the Academy. They met during Freshman Party after she saved him from a misunderstanding with Kyoma. Since then, Asuhi started to call her with her given name and often calmly invites her to watch the stars together as a token of gratitude, only to make Eruna's blush since he reminds her of an otome game character and assumes this as a way to capture him like in a game. Since both are freshmen, they are quite close to each other and sometimes watch the stars together. Asuhi is not reluctant to help Eruna in training for Rookie Battle and Eruna herself tries to do her best to not disappoint him. Asuhi also seems to trust Eruna strongly as he talked to her about his past and showed only her the treasure he obtained from the Treasure Hunt Event. Yuto Akama :At first, Asuhi feared and thought Yuto was hard to deal with, as he hates and holds a grudge against him from the time he was still on junior high due to his figure and face, especially whenever he is smiling, really resembles his little brother who was separated by their parents divorce. However, at the end of second novel, they are able to reconcile as they were coming and watching Eruna's battle together. He is also deeply impressed when Yuto accidentally said that he was always looking forward to see all of his battle, to the point where he grabs his hand and wants to hug him because of it. Yuto himself also seems to care about Asuhi, as he genuinely worried about his condition after his defeat in Rookie Battle, and watching every battle he did on said event after they become friends. Himi Yasaka :Himi seems to know Asuhi since he was sometimes a topic of Mikagura Newspaper Club articles from his time in the Mikagura Junior High and she also knows his type of ability. Aside from that, since they are representatives of their respective clubs, they are shown to be in good terms and are willing to accompany Eruna's training. Shigure Ninomiya :Asuhi knows Shigure since he was still on junior high and is a fan of him. Shigure himself seems to know Asuhi since he was sometimes a topic of Mikagura Newspaper Club articles from his time in the Mikagura Junior High Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. They usually meet at parties or bump into each other in events. Seisa Mikagura :They met at Freshman Party. Seisa rescued Asuhi from his misunderstanding with Kyoma and helped him to stand up. Asuhi is really grateful for Seisa's action of saving him from Kyoma. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Asuhi feared him since they were involved in a misunderstanding accident during the Freshman Party. Kyoma himself dislikes his girly gestures to the point he called him Girly Rookie-chan once, although he is not shown to have the ill will to bully him or such. Bimii :Bimii acknowledged Asuhi as one of students who has a great prospect in improving his ability, hence he also expected the best from him and was really sure that Asuhi would be a representative in no time, which he did. He also respected him for his reassuring persona and even commented that he would like to have a child like Asuhi someday. Asuhi himself respects Bimii as a teacher and always talking politely to him. Otone Fujishiro :Asuhi respected and praised her, as she is stronger than she looks. He is also looking forward to have a match again with her sometimes. Although Otone mocked Asuhi on her Hero Interview, actually she regretted about what she had done, as she did not mean to say such a thing like that to him, which Asuhi himself actually did not mind it and even had forgetting the incident. Asuhi was also under impression that Otone is a pro-wrestling fan as him due to the act she put on Hero Interview. Feeling that telling the truth could make Asuhi disappointed, Otone then assured him even more that she is indeed a pro-wrestling fan, which actually she is not, and both are getting close due to this misunderstanding. Meika Katai :Both are acquaintances to each other as they sometimes meet on some parties. She also knows him as the only male student who has high and overwhelming girl power. When Treasure Hunt event was held, Asuhi asked Katai to make a pair with him as he thought that it would be easier to cooperate with acquaintance rather that stranger, and she accepted it. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages